Bienvenido A Mi Mundo Gris
by Sado-Henng
Summary: Esa peligrosa obsesión se aferró a mi mente, mi mundo cambio el tono de sus colores, dejó de ser blanco o negro, sólo para convertirse en un sutil tono gris… Todo porque tú apareciste.
1. Chapter 1

_**N/A**_: Primero que nada si están aquí, bienvenidos, espero que les guste la historia, ya veremos qué tal le va.

_**Advertencias:**_ Supongo que las más comunes, o eso creo; violencia, insinuación de incesto, un poco OCC, parafilias, tortura, sadomasoquismo y lo que venga después.

_**Discleimer**_: Todos los derechos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

-:-

**Bienvenido A Mi Mundo Gris**

_**1. Lo que pienso…**_

**-:-**

Toda mí vida parece una contrariada película, retorcida en las míseras escenas que se me antoja escoger. Es patética. Como si el espectador mismo-ese que soy yo- sólo sintiera la momentánea necesidad de crear un nuevo mundo que no sea el insípido panorama del día a día. Sentado en lo que sería el lugar perfecto, manteniendo poses de una persona que no soy, que nunca seré y por ende, que nunca vivirá. Mantengo los ojos cerrados a esa miserable realidad que es mi retorcida existencia. Mi forma de pensar nunca ha podido encajar con lo que se supone, tendría que sentir. Mi mundo era en un principio blanco o negro, pero no tardo mucho para que se tornara en un raquítico tono gris…

La sociedad transforma todo a su jodido antojo, todo a lo que le conviene.

Mientras yo me quedo sumergido en lo que se supone, deberían ser los mejor años de mi vida…

Con 17 años tendría que estar pensando en tener una novia; una relación sexual, experimentar las cosas nuevas que te brinda la efímera cantidad de años que se conoce como _juventud_. Se supone que el atractivo de mi cuerpo llama la atención de las personas; mi complexión desarrollada, mi pálida piel, mis oscuros cabellos, mis inexpresivos ojos color negro y mi inexistente sonrisa. Sin embargo, no es suficiente para lo que yo deseo.

Parpadeo un poco al regresar a la realidad.

_ ¡Ahh!, dale más fuerte en esa parte, toca más adentro, ¡Ahh!_ Se escucha el sonido de los falsos gemidos que provienen del televisor. La pantalla muestra una película porno; lo de siempre, un tipo montándosela con una mujer que trata de verse creíble, colocándose en diversas poses, sonorizando con gemidos de dolor y de placer, para el final fingir un orgasmo que deja mucho que desear. En cuanto a los demás espectadores miran atentos aquellas escenas. Porque así es, no me encuentro solo en esta pocilga. Fui arrastrado por los que se hacen llamar "amigos", que yo traduzco solo a compañeros de clase, todos ellos con las hormonas a flor de piel.

A mí no me gusta este tipo de películas, mis gustos son bastantes diferentes, pero claro, ellos ni por enterados, y mejor para mi, así me quito de estar explicando mi vida privada a mentes tan cerradas que comparten todos ellos.

Cansado y aburrido me levanto de mi asiento improvisado, ellos ni siquiera despegan los ojos del televisor.

_Me tengo que ir, debo llagar temprano. _digo, y mis compañeros por fin me dan un vistazo. No dicen nada, después de todo, seguramente saben el porqué. ¿Y quién no lo sabría si llevo las marcas en mi cuerpo? Por un momento observo la lastima reflejada en sus ojos. Sin duda, lo que más me molesta, lo único que provoca es que salga más rápido de la habitación.

Cuando el humo de los autos llega a mi olfato al igual que las ráfagas de viento, me cercioro que ya estoy completamente solo. La solitaria calle me gusta, me agrada divagar en mi mente antes de llegar a lo que se supone es mi "feliz hogar".

Camino y observo el tono de las nubes de lluvia de la temporada. No dudo en compararlo con mi actual representación psicológica. En mi cabeza ya no hay blanco o negro, bueno o malo, todo se ha mezclado en un perceptible gris.

¿Cómo la mente de una persona puede transformarse de esa manera?

Mi realidad se comenzó a desencajar el mismo día que lo conocí a _él._

Tan brillante que segó mi ser, tan distraído que ni siquiera se da cuenta de cómo lo miro, tan seguro de sí mismo que pude ganarse la confianza de cualquier persona, tan fuerte que supera mis expectativas. Pero sobre todo, tan atractivo que sedujo a mi mente y cuerpo. Extasiando por completo mis sentidos.

_Naruto_ se ha convertido en el centro de mi enfermiza fascinación, él se ha transformado en mi víctima. Yo-su silencioso acosador- sólo imagino el día en que pueda palpar su piel con estas dañinas manos, ya que no hacen más cosa que envenenar todo lo que tocan. Se ha vuelto una obsesión, una perversa y retorcida obsesión; por el deseo de obtener su cuerpo, y para volverlo más denigrante a la vista de la sociedad, alguien del mismo sexo.

La ferviente aspiración de poseer el cuerpo de otro hombre es lo que ha cambiado mi mundo de color…

Pero algo dentro de mí también pide que me detenga. No quiero corromperlo, pero mis ambiciones son mucho mayores a mi razonamiento, no quiero arrastrarlo conmigo, no quiero invertir los tonos de su mundo a los míos.

Pero cada vez que lo veo, que lo tengo cerca, mis instintos ciegan mi buen juicio.

Y siempre pienso lo mismo y termino con las mismas conclusiones. Mi subconsciente no puede solucionar el maldito rompecabezas.

Mi codicia nunca me ha traído nada bueno, pero quiero pensar que él podría ser la excepción.

No me imagino que un efímero amor pueda llegar a surgir, tomando en cuenta lo que realmente quiero. No sería mala idea dejar de abandonar la distancia y acercarlo a mí.

Mis sentimientos puedes ser endebles y mi personalidad displicente, pero _Naruto_ es la única persona que los soportaría.

Y por fin darle la bienvenida a mi mundo gris.

-:-

_**N/S-H**_: Pues este sería el primer capítulo, sólo el comienzo, me gustaría saber lo que les pareció, sé que no soy un "As" en la escritura, pero creo que no está del todo mal, pero esa es mi opinión, ojala y ustedes me puedan dar la suya.

Hasta la otra.

_**Sado-Henng**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**N/A**_: Creo que pude agradarle a los que se pasaron a comentar, pero a _luna_ no pude por ser anónimo, pero no quita que te lo agradezca niña. Y como ya puse las advertencias en el capitulo pasado, pues no le veo el caso volverlas a colocar. Sin otra cosa por el momento, les dejo otro capítulo.

_**Discleimer**_: Todos los derechos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

-:-

_**2. Lo que vivo…**_

**-:-**

La vida siempre puede ser tan variable, tan difusa e indefinida que nunca sabes lo que vas experimentar. Algunos tienen vidas felices, padres protectores, hermanos consentidores, parientes comprensivos, amigos tolerantes y parejas amorosas…

_Yo no los tengo_.

Mi perspectiva de la vida nunca ha sido positiva, nunca ha tenido el valor para serlo. Mi familia es tan discordante; mi padre puede llegar a ser un verdadero demonio si se lo propone, sus golpes no son una caricia y ni una maldita palabra que sale de su boca es de apoyo. Yo simplemente lo ignoro. Mi madre, aquella dulce persona que se supone tenía que ser, se trata de una vanidosa mujer preocupada por su avaricia. Por ella misma. Ignorando lo que se supone, debía ser su rol de madre "amorosa" de familia.

Sólo existe una persona que siempre está junto a mí.

En las noches entra a mi habitación, se recuesta a mi lado y comienza con cálidas acaricias sobre mi cabello. Dice en susurros a mi oído cuanto me quiere y como desecharía su deplorable existencia por protegerme.

Al escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca, me parece un avieso y perverso sueño.

Si tomo en cuenta que quien me "profesa" aquellas palabras de _amor_ cada noche mientras piensa que estoy dormido, es mi _hermano._

Yo me quedo quieto, no lo enfrento. ¿Para qué? Son simples palabras que en cualquier momento se las puede llevar el viento.

Pero hay veces que en verdad imagino que es un sueño. Una alucinación de mi dañada mente de adolescente que forma parte de mi solitario _mundo gris_. Ya que por la mañana, sigue tan serio, tan frio y tan distante como es su personalidad. Ni me da una mirada, ni un saludo amable, simplemente nada.

Mi hermano; frio, calculador y distante es el que todos conocen. Solo yo puedo ser capaz de obtener su doble personalidad.

Para mí está bien, no quiero palabras dulces de él. La marcada distancia que mantiene en los días me agrada, él puede saber que yo no siento lo mismo.

Él lo tiene claro…

Y yo en verdad lo agradezco.

Esto es mi día a día en lo que se supone una casa y una familia, común y corriente

-:-

Los días de la semana pasan con la misma rutina. Una semana más y yo sigo atormentándome con los pensamientos incomprensibles de mi mente. Me limito a observar a esa persona que descompone mis supuestos _sentimientos_.

¿Se le puede llamar sentimientos a un deseo?

Un deseo retorcido de placer y erotismo que se funden en mi persona.

Es raro, algo ilógico, pero en éste preciso momento es lo que siento.

Lo observo de reojo, esta tan tranquilo con aquella sonrisa sobre su rostro. Somos los únicos en el pasillo, todos se han ido, las clases han terminado y es tarde.

¿Mi oportunidad?

Él me ignora, ni siquiera somos amigos, pero yo sé todo de él. Después de todo soy su perverso acosador. Claro que aprovechare la oportunidad, no tengo nada que perder y mucho que ganar.

Casi parezco un fantasma, con un sutil movimiento me coloco tras él, le toco el hombro y él gira para mirarme confundido.

No lo dejo articular palabra, mis oscuros ojos se clavan en sus azules. Percibo un fascinante reflejo de sorpresa en ellos.

Sin siquiera medir las consecuencias, aprovecho aquel descuido para tomarlo del cuello y estamparlo contra los casilleros provocando un fuerte sonido. Un sonido que paso desapercibido para las mudas paredes que eran nuestras únicas acompañantes. Él no despega su vista de mí en ningún momento. Seguramente se imagina que estoy completamente loco y voy a golpearlo.

Frunce el ceño, trata de zafarse pero no puede. Ya que, mientras una de mis manos toma su garganta, la otra se aferra para sostenerle ambas muñecas.

No puede moverse, pero me reta con sus ojos azules.

Lástima por él, porque yo no soy un perdedor, me encantan los retos. Siempre obtengo lo que quiero, y si tengo que usar la fuerza para lograrlo, así lo hare.

Me abalanzo sobre él. No, sobre sus labios.

Ya no lo soporto, ya he llegado a mi límite de paciencia, la que nunca ha sido la mejor de mis virtudes. Estando junto a él, se ha esfumado de mi cuerpo como si en realidad nunca hubiera existido.

Sus labios se unen con los míos, los presiono de una manera tan brusca y desesperada. Siento el dolor que seguramente él también está experimentando. No es un beso de historias románticas, no es un roce suave y delicado. No, es diferente, es agresivo como su personalidad y la mía.

¿Se le puede llamar a esto un beso?

No es una caricia de amor, es un roce brusco de efusión y arrebato.

En aquel borde de mi límite, mi mano se aferra más a su cuello, en un simple reflejo presiono mis dedos con mayor fuerza, cerrando cada vez más y más aquella dolorosa opresión. Comienzo a sentir como le cuesta respirar, como jadea en mi boca mientras yo aspiro su aliento.

No sé si lo lamentare después. Mi mente se ha cerrado a esas cuestiones.

Sólo una cosa cruza mi _psique_ manteniéndola completamente ocupada…

Voy a corromperte, _Naruto_…

Y sé que te va a gustar.

-:-

_**N/F**_: Otro capítulo más, y poco a poco las cosas se irán desarrollando. Y aprovechando me gustaría decir que sus comentarios me gustaron, y tienen razón nadie es un as, por eso son fics, pero ya saben que me gustaría que dejaran sus comentarios para saber que les pareció.

Hasta la otra.

_**Sado-Henng**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**N/A**_: Por cuestiones técnicas me quede un tiempo sin Lap y mi musa _Sahí_ me abandono por completo sin esperarlo. No he podido contestar sus comentarios, pero sepan que los tomo mucho en cuenta y lo aprecio. Sin otra cosa que pase por mi cabeza, les dejo el capitulo.

_**Discleimer**_: Todos los derechos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

-:-

_**3. Lo que soporto…**_

**-:-**

Sentado aburrido en el sofá de mi casa, cambio el canal de la televisión a cada minuto sin encontrar algo entretenido. Después de la escuela es lo más "productivo" que hay en mi hogar. Ni siquiera el internet satisface mi vicio. Se supone que debería estar realizando las actividades de la clase, pero me fastidian demasiado y las dejo hasta la noche. Las cuestiones de sobresalir para mantener orgullosos a mis padres me dejaron de importar hace mucho tiempo.

Mi subconsciente esta irrumpido por diferentes litigios.

_Naruto_

Recuerdo la mirada desafiante que poseía cuando lo solté, dejándolo respirar. Me fascinó su mueca de dolor, pero no quería matarlo. ¿Me pregunto cómo se verían mis manos manchadas con su sangre? Tal parece que por ahora me conformo con mi quimera. Su desconcierto me incita, él quería explicaciones y yo no sé las daría. Nunca he dado cuenta de mi vida a nadie. No comenzaría ahora.

Sin una maldita palabra de mi boca, me di media vuelta para caminar a la salida. Sé que él no lo dejara de esa manera, me seguirá. Y yo lo estaré esperando.

No termino de comprender mi propia actitud…

Paso a un nuevo canal, siendo interrumpido por el insistente sonido del timbre que retumba en mis tímpanos. Se supone que mi _amada_ familia no regresara hasta la noche. Cada uno de ellos tiene sus propios horarios, prácticamente una casa vacía. Hasta parece que en verdad vivo solo. No me toman en cuenta, estoy acostumbrado a ser ignorado.

_ ¿Se te perdió algo?_

Pregunto con el tono burlón que le fastidia. Justo al abrir la puerta, tengo frente a mis ojos la razón de mis delirios. Molestarlo me resulta tan deleitante como el simple hecho de tocar su piel caliente con la humedad de mi saliva. Aquella tez que recorro noche tras noche en mis incontables sueños sórdidos y sicalípticos que seducen mi instinto. Pensando en ese idílico placer, mi miembro despertará por completo. Y esa boca que tengo ante mí, sería perfecta para hacer una digna tarea de felación.

Él no ha notado mi condición. Me sigue mirando con enojo contenido, una expresión nueva que me gustaría transformarla en una de dolorosa satisfacción.

_ ¡Dime tú qué rayos te pasa, cabrón!_

Mal hecho, Naruto. Venir a reclamarle al "perturbado" a su propia _celda confinada_ de rehabilitación, no ha sido tu mejor idea. Lo único que provocas es ser atacado por tu cazador. Dibujo una sonrisa arqueada y lo jalo con brusquedad para pegar su cara a la mía. Desvía la cabeza para evitar cualquier contacto. Mala idea por tu parte. Me incita a jalar sus rubios cabellos hacia atrás para levantarle la cara y mirarlo directo al sutil azul de sus ojos.

_ ¿En verdad quieres saberlo, _dobe_?_

No dudé en arrastrarlo adentro y cerrar la puerta de un fuerte golpe. Lo lleve a la sala, estampándolo contra el sillón más grande, me sorprendió la facilidad con la que lo hice. Miento, él trató de zafarse sin éxito, eso me provoca a someterlo con mayor fuerza. Hago oídos sordos a sus reclamos y maldiciones.

Es tan excitante desafiarlo de esta manera. El cuerpo de Naruto tembló ligeramente ante mi expresión. Atormentar su mente con mis propios miedos, es más de lo que mi libido puede soportar. Y lo volví a besar. Ya no estábamos en la escuela para contenerme. El nuevo escenario que presenciaba mi arrebato por aquel diáfano cuerpo, es el exagerado espacio _elegante _que representa la habitación de la sala de "convivencia familiar".

Sus ojos me miran con esa mezcla de rencor e imposibilidad.

Tengo ventaja al ser más fuerte que él, coloco uno de mis brazos sobre su clavícula, apretándola con fuerza para inmovilízalo. Su cuerpo completo esta bajo el mío, sus brazos están a los costados aprisionados por los muslos de mis piernas, al estar a horcadas sobre su abdomen, mis rodillas sirven de firmes cadenas. No lo dejo hablar, cualquier maldición se queda en mi boca al apretarla contra mis labios, lo único que puede salir de ella, es el rastro de saliva que se escapa por las comisuras de sus labios.

_ Hmm_ suelta un gemido al sentir que muerdo su lengua.

Estoy empezando a creer que es masoquista.

Mis sentidos están fuera de control. Me pierdo de la realidad al romper el primer botón de su camisa de uniforme…

Sin poder proseguir.

Un fuerte dolor proveniente de mi cabeza. Más exacto, de mis cabellos al ser tironeados con fuerza, deteniendo mis vehementes movimientos. Ni siquiera tengo tiempo de enfocar bien al agresor cuando siento un fuerte golpe. Un puño lleno de ira se estampa contra mi rostro. Caigo de mi lugar sobre la mesita de centro, esa de cristal que ha quedado hecha añicos por no soportar mi peso.

Advierto el escozor de los vidrios sobre mis palmas, la tibieza de la sangre y el sabor metálico en mi boca. Escupo para sacarla de mi cavidad. Y una sínica sonrisa se coloca en mi rostro…

No esperaba menos del gran Uchiha Fugaku.

Mi padre, frente a nosotros me mira con odio, con desprecio y con asco. Se lo que provoco en él, nunca fui "santo de su pedestal". Y Naruto esta tan sorprendido de la furia de mi padre, que estoy seguro que no recuerda lo que estaba a punto de hacerle.

_Largo de aquí_ sisea con ese tono ronco y grave que tiene. Una presencia tan pesada, que saca por fin a mi obsesión del estado de escepticismo. Por un momento veo lastima en sus ojos claros, me molesta. No quiero que Naruto piense que sabe el _porqué_ de mi comportamiento. Pero sabe que no es el momento de replicas.

Él se marcha y yo me quedo tirado en el mismo lugar. Escucho el tremendo portazo de la puerta, devuelvo mis ojos al frente.

Al parecer Fugaku tratara de enseñarme las reglas de su "respetable" hogar.

_Jodido _desviado__ escupe con soberbia_ ¡No quiero que un _maricón_ como tú venga a ensuciar mi casa!_

Me sorprende lo acostumbrado que estoy de escuchar sus palabras. Ni siquiera me sorprenden. Me pregunto qué haría si supiera lo que su amado primogénito siente por mí.

Y ante mi descaro, la furia en sus ojos aumenta.

¿Me pregunto que castigo utilizara esta vez?

-:-

_**N/S-H**_: Ya saben que se agradecen sus comentarios y opiniones, por falta de tiempo no pude responder los anteriores, pero para la próxima lo prometo.

Hasta la otra

_**Sado-Henng**_


End file.
